


五次Martin想说点儿什么，一次......

by CUOcuoCUO



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUOcuoCUO/pseuds/CUOcuoCUO





	五次Martin想说点儿什么，一次......

[第一次]

Ben戴着那副墨镜，白色的耳机线从鬓角蜿蜒着钻进西服外套的口袋里。白色的小棍儿从唇角伸出来，右腮鼓鼓地突起一个球形。Martin和他说过很多次，“你能不能买个稍微好点儿的耳机？”那个时候他们俩坐在公用的拖车里打算下上一盘棋，“永远都是手机自带的......我从没见你戴过别的耳机。”

 

“能用就行了，而且这个方便。”Ben晃晃脑袋，把折叠着的棋盘摊开放在桌子上。

 

“入耳式的也有很多不错的，起码比这个强，”Martin盯着他，想再说两句什么——最后他只是张了张嘴，接着就抓起了棋子儿，一个字也没说。

 

一切都在读词会那天开始变得不一样了。Martin记得Ben穿了件蓝灰色、有着奇特几何图案的、看起来就像是内衣一样的圆领长袖T恤，说不定他就是把睡衣一脱就出门了，这事儿他断然是干得出来的。自己那天穿的是红黑色条纹的针织毛衣，左肩还有三颗扣子的款式。虽然也很邋遢——总比Ben强多了。他的脑子里晕晕乎乎，在这个屋子里坐着的一大群人他认识的不下十个，但对身边坐着的这个头发打着卷儿，软塌塌地垂在耳鬓和后颈的年轻人了解得少之又少。他看过这个比自己小五岁的年轻人演的霍金，或许还有一部别的电影，里头他戴着文绉绉的眼睛。还有汤姆哈迪。Benedict那个时候目光明亮，绿色的眼睛里又带着点儿懵懂，有时候傻乎乎的。当然现在他也经常犯傻，不过比起以前来——算是有所收敛吧，Martin想。

 

今天他从车上下来，带着起床气和莫名的憧憬走进片场，还没反应过来Ben就扑了上来。他站在路阶上弯着腰把自己整个的挂在Martin身上，西服外套的下摆根本不够长，露出了被塞进裤腰的衬衫。Martin一边庆幸自己手里没端着被咖啡一边想拍拍Ben的肩胛骨，刚拍上两下Ben就心满意足地退开了。“我没吃早餐，”他一边说着一边从口袋里掏出来了个什么东西，“我怕在片场低血糖，所以带了这个，来一个吗？”

 

Martin朝下一瞅，Ben大而结实的手掌里躺着两支棒棒糖。

 

“橙子还是葡萄，选一个。”——不，谢了，两位男主演在片场凑在一块儿吃棒棒糖？他们在拍的是芝麻街吗不。不，Ben，我吃过早餐了。Martin当时心里这么想着，接着他伸手拿过了葡萄味儿的那支。

 

“再选一次，”Ben的手掌纹丝不动，“我喜欢葡萄的来着Martin。”

 

“真是......”他把紫色包装的小东西放了回去，将那根橙子味儿的攥在了自己手里。“你直接把橙子味儿的给我能怎么样啊？”

 

“我还以为你会选橙子味儿的，这能怪我吗？”Ben把糖纸随手扔进废纸篓，里头装满了Steve和Mark丢进去的纸团和撕碎了的便利贴，间或可能还有几个泡过了的茶包。“这是一个选择的自由。”

 

“自由个屁股。”Martin 的回答。

 

 

Ben笑着把棒棒糖塞进自己嘴里，低头掏出手机打算换首歌——也可能是检查一下邮箱或者短信。他低头的时候整张脸看起来尤其瘦削，嘴角两侧向上斜着的小线条也更明显。接着Martin的注意力就全被突起的右腮（像仓鼠塞得慢慢的颊囊）和从嘴角伸出来的棒棒糖棍儿给夺走了，他看着Ben的嘴唇（看起来就像一个平放着的大括号），希望自己墨镜下头的目光不会被任何人注意到。

 

“你不吃吗？”Benedict突然抬起头，拽了拽外套下摆。之后他把耳机摘下来搁在了旁边的桌子上，但始终没摘掉自己的墨镜。

 

“不了，”Martin清清嗓子，“我早饭吃得还行。”

 

“噢——”Ben恍然大悟地含着棒棒糖点点头，有那么一瞬间他湿润的嘴唇看起来是个圆嘟嘟的O形。“我都忘了。”接着他又低头看起了手机。

 

Martin有句话想说，但他没说出来。

 

 

 

*大括号：{

[第二次]

*** ***

 

过了挺长一阵子才真正敲定这一季的读词会是什么时间，Martin在屋子里看着Ben用着些惯用的手势和别人聊天儿。他费力地把留了很久的头发全梳到后头，看起来早上还没有剃须。

 

这一季开始得众望所归。Martin看着Ben滔滔不绝地说着，在他伸出手比划着些什么的时候自己的视线飞快地被转移了过去，复又飞快地回到Ben的脸上。“你的意思是说你真的差点把它们自己用手剪掉？”Martin咧咧嘴，抬头朝Benedict皱眉。

 

“我差点就这么干了！”他生气地闭上眼睛摇了摇脑袋，“比你的假胡子还要讨厌一万倍！”

 

“跟我美丽的人中和上唇说这句话吧。”Martin佯怒着假装要离开，接着他回过头和Ben一块儿大笑起来。

 

 

有次Ben脱光了衣服躺在尸床上——上帝知道那个时候的金属表面有多凉。他盖着一块儿白布，发绺在脑袋下头摊开了一些。在准备的时候Ben还在和试图让他看起来更苍白的化妆师开玩笑（“用不用给耳朵上也来点？”），Martin站在旁边看着，盯着他胸口的那个小小的红色弹孔出神。在Loo朝着Ben扇耳光的时候他站在监控旁边用拳头抵着鼻子笑得不行。Mark穿着整齐的三件套用戏谑地和他交换了一个眼神。而一结束之后Ben就蹦了下来直直朝着Martin走了过来，“看我被打你很开心是不是？”他耸耸鼻子，低头用食指摸了摸胸口那个弹孔，接着把勉强沾上的一点儿蹭到了Martin鼻尖上。

 

“噢——”Martin伸手蹭了蹭，吃惊地看着自己的手，“你真是——”

 

“之前你也是这么对我的！在我们俩之间还躺着一个裸男的时候！”Ben背着手，“‘叫个出租车’，”他大笑起来，接着越来越没法儿停止，以至于弯下腰的时候Martin能看见尸床上的孔在他背上留下的印痕。“真的不用再来一条？”Martin冲着Colm大声说了一句，“我觉得Loo那个耳光扇得可以再焦急一些。”

 

 

拥抱Ben是一种很奇异的感觉。无论是哪个人主动——感觉都很奇妙。从在片场Ben抱起Joe，Martin右臂环住他们俩，再到下一回在新西兰见面。在新西兰那回Martin很快就要杀青，而Ben还带着棕色的卷发和一脸胡茬。“没来得及刮胡子？”他拍着Ben的肩胛骨那个位置，耳后能感受到他的鼻尖。“我故意的，”Ben松开他，“看起来会很性感。”他盯着Martin（现在比自己的还要长）的金色卷发。

 

“性感个鬼，你就是忘了。”

 

“......我可是一落地就到片场来了！”

 

而这回他得站起来，穿着（便宜但是还挺管用）的礼服，Ben穿着一样的——他说“这他妈看起来肯定根本就是John和Sherlock的婚礼。”——紧紧地抱住这个个头依旧高得可恨的男人，Martin的手搁在Ben的后颈，硬挺的领子上头就是细碎的头发，中间并没露出来多少皮肤，于是他把手握得更紧了一些。这回能感觉到了，Ben有点儿发热，些许有些僵硬的后颈，即便只是一点点儿。Martin闻见Ben身上苦而清浅的柑橘调香水，还有便宜礼服上的气味。接着Ben在“从Sherlock到Benedict的那么一瞬间谁也看不出来的转换”里看了Martin一眼。这一眼看得飞快且不着痕迹，过了几乎不到半秒钟之间他就试着继续读起卡片上的字来，Martin在坐下之后一边整理衣摆一边抿嘴笑着，直到Ben发现下一张卡片上画着一个笔法幼稚的“男性生殖器官”，那看起来几乎就像一个倒过来的猴子的脸。

 

Sherlock朝下看了一眼John，发现John把左右手的食指抵在一块儿，摁在自己的嘴唇上好不笑出声来。

 

 

 

“终于结束了，上帝啊——”Ben翻翻眼睛拿过自己的手机，随手把Martin的墨镜递给他，而后戴上自己的。“我要吐了。这辈子都不再想当伴郎了。”他看着Martin在阳光底下闪闪发亮的领带针。

 

“你肯定还会遇见比这还要长上好几倍的台词。”Martin瞅了一眼Ben握着手机的右手，接着把目光定在了Ben摸着自己下唇的左手上。“希望你在婚礼上永远都是新郎。”

 

“去你的。”Ben抬头噘了噘嘴，在他笑的时候露出了一小点儿牙齿，“什么样的人才会在我的台词卡上画老二？”

 

Martin想说点儿什么，但他什么也没说。然后他发现了一顶挺有意思的礼帽，背过身正正经经儿的用双手给自己戴上试了试。

[第三次]

***

 

Benedict今天特地戴了一对上头有福尔摩斯图案的袖扣。银色的，小小的一个圆形，在镁光灯底下亮亮地晃着光点儿，图案是叼着烟斗戴着猎鹿帽的侧面剪影。

 

“左边的那个没扣紧，”在后台他们看着工作人员把一只一只的椅子和矮桌搬到台上，Mark正在和Sue说着点儿什么，Steve去了洗手间。“你再重新戴一遍。”Martin盯着Ben的左手手腕，扬了扬下巴。他背着手和Ben站在一起，而Ben一直轻轻地按揉着自己右手的指关节。

 

“签名签得有点儿久，现在还在疼。昨天——啊，好久啊。那可真是久。”Ben仰头眨眨眼睛。“所以可能是没扣牢。无所谓啦，只要不掉就行。你里头穿的是马甲还是开衫？”他好奇地盯着Martin里面那件薄薄的黑色衣料，扣子上的花纹很特别。像是开司米毛衫上经常会出现的那种皮质绞纹扣子。“马甲，把手伸过来。”Martin笑了一下，“要是喜欢改天可以买一件送你，不过你上次照着我这个的样子买的那件碎花衬衫，你知道，”Ben把左手伸向他，之后Martin隔着挺括的袖口抓住那只手腕，“不该配一件长款的，呃，长款的——”

 

“闭嘴。”Ben低头看着Martin，后者正跟自己的袖扣作着斗争。即使在有点儿暗的环境里他依旧能看见一缕一缕的，从Martin毛茸茸的脑袋上反射出来的光。沙金色的，间或掺着点儿银白。稍纵即逝的银白。他想问Martin是不是已经开始有白头发了——真正意义上的“白头发”。但他张了张嘴什么都没说。之后是睫毛末梢和鼻尖一起从前额短短的碎发底下伸出来，从Ben这个角度能很清楚地看见Martin后脑勺上的发旋儿。这个发旋儿小小的，颜色深浅不一的柔软头发以它为起点打着转生长。

 

“所以你是必须签够时间还是怎么的来着？”整理好之后Martin收回手抬头看他，Ben下意识找了找附近有没有什么台阶或者稍微低一些的地方。他习惯了自己先站在路边，或者是门槛下头，然后让Martin站得高一些。这样他们就能平视着交谈。倒不是说这是纯粹为了照顾Martin的身高和自尊——这会让他们俩都不那么费力。后来Ben在老维克剧院半跳半爬着跑上舞台和Judy Dench对一段台词，在沙发上他的背弓得尽可能低——这是一种尊重和谦卑，而对于Martin则不是。他只是希望这一切都是自然而然的。那并不是什么缺憾或者其他的什么东西。

 

“尽可能地多签一些，差不多是都要签掉，这个是有定量的，我猜。总之真的是太多了，而且——”“而且你的名字，嗯是的我明白，是的。”Martin咧咧嘴，身子前倾着朝外头看了一眼。

 

 

Ben尝试了一切方法，比如在间隙里不自觉地揉着指关节之间的肌腱，试着活动活动酸得不行的手腕，鼓掌的时候他用左手拍右手手腕和小臂，有时候干脆直接拍拍自己的大腿。“你跟她在一块儿的时候确实很开心。”他不自觉地接了一句。几乎是下一秒Martin就看着他稍微点了一下头，眨了眨眼睛舔舔自己的下唇，一点儿都没有要笑的意思。甚至Benedict自己都没反应过来，Martin愣了半晌直到台下的“awwwwwww——”响起之后才笑了笑。

 

他知道自己可能说错了什么，或许是什么能引发一些事儿的东西，但总之他应该看起来像个正常的、接了这句话只是为了单纯的礼仪的人。之后他在一片七荤八素的声音中抬起头来，完全不明白这回集体感叹的点在哪儿。Martin在间隙里快速地往台下那个方向看了一眼，接着目光又回到Ben的右面侧脸。

 

“是真的，真的很好。”Ben开始反应过来了，接着Mark的一句“他们可是在乎着对方呢”让所有人都笑起来，包括他们俩自己。Ben和Martin同时在笑声里低下头，左手和右手都碰到一起做着点儿什么。Marin在揪着自己手指尖侧面不存在的倒刺，Ben在揉着自己酸痛的左手。他们同一刻低下头去，同一刻看起来就像玩儿着自己的手，又在同一刻像呛着了似的笑了一下。

 

接着他们同一刻抬起头来，看着台底下密密匝匝的坐着的观众。

 

各式面孔一直延伸到黑暗尽头，而台上又热又亮。

 

 

***

 

Martin在主持人提到Ben的父母时颔首鼓着掌，而Ben故意看向另一个方向的远处。“试试跟他们也乘同一辆车吧，”大家笑起来，Martin也跟着笑，同时左右手手指交叉地搁在自己腿上。“我们可能需要一辆大点儿的车了。”接着他只是盯着Ben的那只半满的玻璃杯，抿着嘴一边笑一边听着Ben唠唠叨叨了好半天。

 

在Mark说着些什么的时候Martin把手肘搁在椅子的扶手上，盯着地面上某个点下意识地把左手食指放在嘴角。没人能知道他在想什么，他的重心往Ben的方向倾斜，袖子堪堪能碰着Ben的右肩。就在那个时候Ben就像感觉到了什么似的扭过头看他，Martin能感觉得到Ben的视线。他不用确定这一点就知道Ben肯定是在盯着他瞧。正在想着些什么（也有可能什么都没想）的他余光能看见Ben飞快翘起的嘴角，在那个弧度变成了一个大大的笑之后视线依旧纹丝未动。他没能绷住，正衔着自己食指指尖的左侧嘴角咧了咧。只是缓慢的，悄悄的一小点儿。他俩也不知道为什么就这么笑着了——可能是因为自己衔着手指的样子让Ben想起了在车厢里那几场，Martin猜。在拍摄间隙里他也这样故意冲着摄像机咬起了手指，于是那副无所事事又幼稚的样子毫无疑问地被拍了下来，而且他十分确定Ben看见那张照片了。Ben总是能看见很多他的照片，似乎任何一张他都看过。

 

在Martin看着主持人回答她提出来的问题的时候Ben有点儿口渴，他弯下身子去够那只玻璃水瓶，Martin下意识地往前倾了倾身子，结果正好和Benedict撞上。在意识到这一点之后Ben马上往后坐得直了一些想等着Martin说完，但同时Martin开始往椅子后头仰了仰——结果Ben又一次挡住了Martin。他们就这么来回晃了两个回合，Ben干脆握着那个瓶子把背靠回椅背上等着Martin简单地回答掉这个很明显事先没作什么功课的蠢问题。

 

Martin在主持人滔滔不绝的时候一直盯着Ben为他倒水的手——握着那只玻璃瓶。Ben先把Martin的杯子斟到了差不多，而后给自己的添到半满。Martin注意到Ben用的是一直不太舒服的右手。在Ben的手离开之后他依旧盯着自己满得恰到好处的水杯，接着Martin在自己右手手背直到虎口的位置轻轻地挠了几下。

 

他刚想说点儿什么，但紧接着Steve开口说起了第三集里的那个反派。于是Martin和Ben一块儿把视线投向这个穿着灰色毛衫的男人，在他调侃着Sherlock和Moriarty的吻戏时和所有人一起放声笑起来。

[第四次]

 

Martin有时候会在明尼苏达给Ben发电子邮件，抱怨这里的鬼天气，自己（不得不）无法摆脱的搞笑口音，发点儿关于午饭的牢骚，以及自己每天到了片场还要重新换一遍衣服——“这在以前可从来没有！我穿什么到片场就是什么，我已经给角色选好衣服了！是不是？”——而导演认为他穿得太“不像一个窝窝囊囊的买保险的小男人”。

Ben盯着手机屏幕咯咯直乐，“还记得刚开始的时候，”他开始在屏幕上敲击起来，“你说‘把钱省下来给那个黑卷毛买衣服吧！’，他们都惊呆了。但你也不是没穿过服装组准备的，”接着他抬头想了一会儿，“你是不是每天都整些口袋巾和袖扣之类的玩意儿了？我记得William H.Macy*可从来没搞过那套。”

他还穿着那件跟Martin一模一样的军绿色羽绒服和几只雪橇犬在雪里打滚儿来着，不过这些他没在邮件里说。Ben觉得明尼苏达一定还要冷上许多许多。过了一会儿Martin的邮件发了过来，“才没有，他告诉我Lester应该不会穿千鸟格的粗花呢，”Ben盯着屏幕又笑起来，他接着往下看。“......还有领带不会是温莎结。”

“说实在的，这一切都太快了，你想象不到他们拍得有多快。我还没来得及要求再来一条大家就已经开始准备下一场了，感觉自己跟个事儿精一样。后来我就什么也不说啦，如果每场都来上七八遍这群美国人心里可能就把我给掐死了。有一天我躺在沙发上休息来着，拜托化妆组的一个人帮我把婚戒抛个光，结果他把比尔博的，你能相信吗，他换成了那个戒指！还以为能骗过我呢，我当然会检查抛光得怎么样了，结果在戒面上看到了咒语。还挺好笑的，这个玩笑。不过不及我千分之一。

“然后我还得在这个鬼天气里踩破冰面掉进湖里一次，看完剧本我吓坏了。Colin Hanks看起来可不是真正的同情我顺便一说。今天还做了手部的特效化妆，看起来好恶心。啊，我保证你看了也能感觉到自己的手在疼。”

邮件界面的底端是一张图片，很明显是用左手拿着给右手拍的——虎口的地方有个直径约莫一公分左右的圆形伤口，已经开始化脓了。看起来相当糟糕，Ben吐吐舌头。之后他注意到Martin的袖口，看起来只穿了衬衫，但是腿上盖着件衣服。光线不怎么样（构图更不怎么样）。那件衣服领口有一圈蓬松又顺滑的杂色毛领，Ben只发现。

***

拍圣诞特辑的时间正正好好卡在了伦敦最冷的一段时期，Martin可生气了——他当然不是真的非常生气，但确实挺困惑。Ben知道Martin非常怕冷，有一场戏结束了之后他们俩坐在长椅上休息，当时的屋子里阴凉无比。他看见Martin搓着手，一边朝掌心里哈着气。之后他走到一位片场助理旁边拜托她把Martin在戏里的那件大衣拿过来，“或者我的羽绒服也行。”——之后随手递给Martin让他盖在了腿上。离下一场还有挺长时间，Martin借着昏暗的灯光看起了报纸，而Ben无聊地翻起了过去的旧电子邮件。他一只手拿着手机，另一只手的手指肚在自己的人中上划来划去的，Martin总说这个动作看起来特别幼稚，让他以后别再这样。但现在他不是在忙着看报纸呢嘛。

Ben看见之前Martin从明尼苏达发回来的那张照片，他下意识地要示意Martin再看上一眼，于是抓着手机朝他的方向倾斜过去——Martin看都没看就觉察到了他的靠近。脖子上围着那条围巾的Martin手里抓着报纸偏过身，接着低头靠近Ben瞥了一眼屏幕。Ben瞅了他一眼，手指还搁在自己的人中上，而Martin只是简明扼要地点了点头，Ben心领神会地回到了自己原来的位置，接着Martin笑着朝镜头的方向看了一下。

***

后来在片场他想起了这回事儿。在休息的时候他们一边下棋，还喝着COSTA的热咖啡。接着Ben跟Martin说，“手上的特效化妆确实挺神奇的，实在是非常逼真，你知道，”他放下咖啡比划起来，“Strange的手几乎像把骨头全拆出来之后又塞回去了一样。”Martin喝了一大口咖啡，眼睛睁得圆圆的看着他。

“每一根指头上，每一根，”Ben右手的手指划过自己左手的几个指节，“都有疤痕，手背上还有一道非常深的创口，他们把，起码，缝了有好几十针吧，我也不太清楚，”他忽然有点儿语无伦次起来，Martin看着他的时候很快地舔了舔自己嘴唇上沾着的一点儿白色的奶泡——“我还以为你喝的是意式浓缩之类的，”Ben岔开话头，低头研究起了自己的指节。“榛果拿铁。我还是希望晚上能睡得早点儿，”Martin把盖子扣到那个红色的纸杯上，把它搁在一边。“接着说？”

“很麻烦，非常耗时间，你知道，”接着Benedict的眼睛瞟到了棋盘上，“你没有趁着我不注意偷我的棋子吧？”他警觉地看向Martin，“有没有？你可不是第一次这么干了——”“你什么时候‘不注意’啦？”Martin大笑着拍了拍Ben的手，“你一直盯着棋盘呢好嘛。”

“车祸，一场很大的车祸，非常糟糕。”他又接着岔开了话题，Martin努努嘴示意他走一步棋，于是Ben伸手抓住了一颗棋子的顶端，“是个非常非常棒的角色。我猜你不会喜欢这种超级英雄之类的东西——但是这个角色特别好。”

“比Everett Ross还要好？”接着Martin又紧跟着Ben的落棋走了一步自己的，看起来他快赢了。

“...好得多得多呢。”Benedict挑挑眉毛。“说不定咱们能在片场见面，就像那次在新西兰一样。”

“然后我到时候心里就会想，妈的怎么总是你，”他拿过自己那杯榛果拿铁把盖儿揭开，“烦透了。”

“谁说不是呢，威尔士，新西兰，美国，让人讨厌。”Ben大笑着，“让人心生厌烦。”

“太他妈对了。”Martin咽下一大口自己的拿铁，看着Ben带着笑意低着头盘算着这盘棋的样子悄悄地在杯子里笑了一小下——只是小小的一下。接着他放下杯子，再次舔了舔自己的下唇，刚想接着说点儿什么，但他没说出来。


End file.
